How Much We Can Handle
by Rinnyone
Summary: Basically a Rin and Sesshomaru love story. Well what if they lived together because of Rin's abusive father. Taisho and Izayoi are her godparents and are taking her in to protect her. Will Sesshomaru see her like a sister or will he need and want her only. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know everyone is waiting for my other story but I had this going in my head for a while I hope you enjoy it. **

**Summary**

**Basically a Rin and Sesshomaru love story. Well what if they lived together because of Rin's abusive father. Taisho and Izayoi are her godparents and are taking her in to protect her. Will Sesshomaru see her like a sister or will he need and want her only. Read to find out. **

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 1

**How two people come together?**

I hated school I was in the 8th grade now and couldn't wait to be out of this school. The school was Shikon specialty school. Why such a random name well basically because it was a school for demons and humans with special abilities. We were not welcomed in other schools since for some reason they felt threatened that we all had an advantage on them. That was laugh I was a god compared to them.

But I was forced to go to school every day since my father was one of the founders and worked in the university wing of the school this school was K-12 plus offed a 4 year university and master classes depending on what it was.

My class never changed much I was stuck in the same class with the same people every year since we had nowhere else to go anyway. You had my loud mouth brother and his close friends Kagome who was a Miko, Sango who was a Demon slayer and she was good at what she did. Miroku was a monk with very special powers but he was the biggest pervert in the class.

Then you had the spider clan. Kagura who wasn't a bad looker and the only girl I think I would consider dating her twin sister Kanna who was white as a ghost. Then your cousin Naraku who got on my nerves and thought he could be friends with me. He was a half breed and I didn't care for them. I barely cared for my own brother I just had to put up with him since we lived together.

Then the wolf clan these fellows were like your metal heads at your school. They caused problems all the time at school and were either suspended or in detention didn't matter. There was their leader Koga, and his girlfriend Ayame. I heard they were to mate after graduation and start having more of the flea bitten pups. Then the henchmen Ginta and Hakkaku who did whatever their leader said. I don't think they had any brains in those heads of theirs.

Then you had those that were good with weapons and fighting, then you had others that were just demons from fox demons, cat demons, some bat and snakes then there was a human that was always hiding in the corner by herself she got my attention mainly because the wolves picked in her the most.

But other than that she never talked. She never cried, smiled, anything really. No one in class has heard her say a word let alone a noise. I remember the first time she sneezed the class stiffen as if it was the apocalypse was kind of funny really. But she was a healer and really good at it. They often had her in the doctor's office helping when we had battle training for the demons and she was able to increase our healing powers.

I never cared to tell her since she was so quiet and to tell you the truth is was better when she was working on you. The other healers were gabber mouths I only let Rin work on me since she never talked. I liked the silence and she was quick at her job. Sometime I would being laying down while she was working and not notice that she was done.

But she was an odd one in our class but that didn't help the wolves picking on her daily. Some days they didn't go too far just names here and there but some days teachers and students would step in because it would get physical even I came to her defense a few times when they were taking it to far.

Koga had this goal to get her to make a noise and he felt the only way to do it was to hurt her but he was a wolf stupid and dirty.

Also she never wore close that showed her arms that was something that was a basket of questions as well. I remember one day in 5th grade it was so hot that day the air in the building stopped and it was like 110 degrees outside and it was just one of those days we were able to stay in our shorts and tank tops because it was just bad most the girls that day kept trying to show as much skin as they could to get the boys attention. I swear even then they were all whores. Now Rin on the other had was turning red. Many other students even the teacher asked her to take her sweater off that she wore with the school logo. She kept pushing everyone away and would shake her head no but she kept sweating and breathing hard. The teacher was so worried about her that she tried to keep water on her desk. Then it happened she passed out do to the heat. The teacher called my father which was odd since he was the head of the university not the elementary but I never asked why it was him that was called. But he came as fast as anyone and picked Rin up and left the room without even saying high to his sons.

But after that day we didn't see her for a month the teacher said she was well and would return and we did a get well and we miss you card for her even though I knew she could care less if the wolves or anyone in the class cared about her.

But when she returned she did have a nice tan as if she was on the beach for the whole month which sounded nice after those hot days.

But here we are 3 years later and not much has changed it was already lunch time and the wolves were getting rough again I stood back and watched to make sure they didn't take it too far I could see a few people doing the same things.

But I started watching Rin and what caught me was how pale she looked as if she was ill or worse I tried to smell her to see what was wrong and for some reason I could smell blood now it wasn't the time of the month kind of blood that flooded the damn room some weeks but it was just blood I looked to see if they wolves already did something but I couldn't see anything.

Then I looked that she was holding her side was she already hurt? Then since I was more worried about her then the wolf he kicked her using more strength then he needed and you could hear the cracking of her ribs where she was holding already then she fell to her knees and smiled.

"Thank you." were her last words before she landed face first on the ground. Omg she was dead, I rushed to her and picked her up and ran like hell to my father's office. I haven't seen someone die before and this was just a shocker that I was now carrying a dead body in my arms what really got me was her face looked at peace for the first time I think.

I didn't want to see her die she was too good at what she did and that damn wolf will get it later. 'Please you can't die now not now' I kept telling myself I used my demon speed to get us there but once inside the office he wasn't there. I laid Rin down on the leather sofa and started looking around for a way to save her. My father's office was massive it had a twin sofa sitting across from Rin with a Book case just behind it filled with all kinds of books. Behind Rin there was a fire place that had the sword Tenseiga above it. The sword was clean but it could never harm anyone. Then it hit me the memory of what my father told me that sword did.

I grabbed it and I could feel it pulse in the hands as I went over to Rin's limp body. There I could see the goblins of the underworld coming to collect Rin's soul. I couldn't allow this, I swung the sword killing the goblins once I didn't see them anymore I put Tenseiga back in the sheath and placed it on the dark coffee table.

I lifted her head to see if that worked and little by little I could see her color coming back. I could see the bruises and cuts going away. The smell of blood was gone and she seemed to be coming to. Soon her Chocolate eyes opened and looked right at me.

"I feel no pain, is this heaven." She asked as if she had just woken from a long slumber.

"Rin, its Sesshomaru don't you recognize me." I asked making sure that the sword didn't take away her memories.

"I'm alive?" She asked and I could see fear and pain almost complete anguish in her eyes.

"Yes." Little did I know what was about to happen after I said that one word?

"NO I WANT TO DIE LET ME DIE I CAN'T DO IT THIS ANYMORE!" She got off the sofa and went right for my father's desk and started going through all of his things looking for something. I was in shock that the mute little girl wanted to die so bad what had happened to her that none of us knew about.

She soon found the letter opener and positioned it to stab her chest. I rushed over and grabbed it from her and throw it into the wall so she couldn't use it.

"What is wrong with you I just brought you back from the dead?" I yelled holding her wrist a little too hard but I was mad. I went through all that trouble to do something that not many in this world could do.

"No all you have done is condemned me to PAIN not but PAIN!" She was shaking so bad that she looked like she was going to explode. My instincts kicked in at that moment and I just held her as to make sure she stayed together.

"Who hurts you Rin is it those asshole wolves?" I asked trying to put the pieces together.

She sniffed "No it's not them, it's…it's my father." She finally said through her crying.

Her father did this to her. Now my rage was picking up a lot more how a parent could hurt their own child. I know I wasn't the best with girl but I would never hurt one. But to his own daughter what kind of monster was this man.

Just then before I could get to out of control and track down this bastard my father busted in and then what surprised me more is it wasn't me he came to but it was Rin.

"Rin dear what happened are you ok?" He took her from my arms which for some reason my demon was protesting more than ever about that action and now I was confused all around. Why the fuck is my demon mad that Rin wasn't in my arms.

"No Uncle"

'Uncle?' Why the hell is she calling my father Uncle?

"What happened Rin? Please tell me." My father was asking her kindly, he only talked to his wife that way my step mother. He was often very stern with us boys even my brother gets that side of him like me. I don't think my father showed much affection when it came to us boys.

"Uncle I can't tell you, he will hurt me more." She started crying more and I wanted to grab her and hold her again I hated seeing her cry.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me what has happened?" There was the stern father I knew and loved.

I began telling him what had happened before the wolves and what I smelt on Rin. Rin was surprised that I even could tell anything was wrong with her. Then I continued with how they hurt her and how she just fell over and I could smell death on her at that moment and how I rushed her here to see about my father first saving her and how I used the Tenseiga to save Rin from the death goblins. The last part I could see my father's grip on the girl tighten when I mentioned how she tried to kill herself again and she wanted to die.

"Rin how long as this been going on. I thought he stopped after you fainted in class and we saw the evidence." He looked down at the girl that was still crying.

"He never stopped Uncle, he just threatened me more and hurt me more. He was going to take away everything I loved if I told you." She sobbed out and was now holding my father as if they were old friends.

"Rin, from now on you are not to go home you will come home with us tonight. I'm going to call the judge and the lawyer and I'm going to have custody of you. Since you were revived with Tenseiga that will show what your father had done to you." My father was explaining to Rin of a plan I could only imagine was put in place for a while now.

"Sesshomaru I want you to go and collect your things and Rin's and tell Inuyasha to go straight home after school." I was dismissed by my father as he stayed with Rin in his office. It was shocking to me at how well they knew each other I thought Rin never talked to anyone. Once I was out of the room my demon felt like it was going to take over to have me go back into that room and grab Rin and keep her with me. What the hell was wrong with me day, I must be really tired or something because why would my demon be reaching out to Rin like this it never did this before. Sure I would protect her from the wolves when needed but I never felt like she was mine to protect. Inuyasha's group did the same thing so why was I feeling like I needed to have her presence at all times.

I rushed to my class and grabbed my stuff and Rin's. Class was in session when I was doing this and the wolves looked worried because he knew he killed her with his kick.

"Inuyasha, you are to come home right away after school. Father's orders we have things to talk about and a new member of the family." I hope that was enough for the wolf to calm down.

Inuyasha nodded in reassurance that he understood what I was telling him. I left for the gate where my father and Rin were waiting for me. She looked so small I never noticed how small she was before.

"Ok the car will take you two back home Izayoi is waiting for you at the house. I will be along shortly after I am done with taking care of the arrangements legally." My father smiled down at Rin

"Please Rin do not fear you are in loving hands now. You will not be hurt any longer." She nodded her head but didn't speak.

We got in the car and were on our way to my home. I looked over to Rin and she just kept her hands in her lap and her head down like she was scared she was going to be in so much trouble. I wanted to grab her hand to make sure she was ok but my stubbornness won over and stopped myself from doing so.

**Rin's point of view**

My father was going to kill me. I was for sure in for a good few lashing. My father was not a patient man in any way if he didn't have his way the way he wanted he would hit me. I was nothing is what he would call me. Nothing better than to pick herbs all day and do nothing else. My father never thought that being a healing was an honorable profession and since it was in our blood and family to be passed down from generation to generation I was the one learning to be a healer now. I was rather good, I knew I was even if my father said I wasn't because I would often have to heal myself from his lashes and I could heal my skin as fast as a demons using remedies that I created myself.

I looked out the window when we came to a stop the driver was putting numbers into the box outside a large gate. I was here once before a few years ago but I didn't stay it was to just pick up my aunt and then we went to a beach far away after they found out what my father was doing to me.

I haven't seen my aunt in 3 years now but nothing changed at home it just started up slowly and was as bad if not worse than before. The moment I got home he would have his belt ready for me to give me a hit for every second or min I was late depending on how the buses ran that day. Then if I messed up on my studies after showing him my work I would get a punch in the stomach for each problem. Then when we were going over the healing books and learning the herbs he would start drinking and if I messed up he would spit at me and slap my arm, leg, even face sometimes but that would show to much so it was rare to have him hit my face. He did everything he could to hurt me. I don't ever remember him being kind it has been too long.

I know at some point in my life we were a happy family able to be together and laughing I missed my mother horribly. She was my safe happy place. She was the only person that showed me love and kindness everyone either doesn't care or hates me and just want to hurt me.

"Rin we are here." I heard that velvet voice again. When I saw him when I woke up he did look like an angel I thought I was going to be able to see my mother again. How wrong I was but now I don't know if he wants to help me or what they were really doing. I know during the first time this happened I was taken in by his family only for a short time because I'm his father and mothers godchild.

My late mother was really close to Izayoi from what I was told and when I was born my mother asked her and lord Taisho to be my godparents in case anything were to happen they accepted and I was going to the school do to Uncle being the head of it.

I got out of the car and looked up at the huge mansion that was now in front of me it was a white marble mostly at the entrance with a blue vane going through it that reminded me or the night sky. Then the house was a Victorian style. It reminded me of those houses you would see of the south in America with the plantations.

I walked up the stairs following Sesshomaru, he was very cute I know all the girls in class had a crush on him so did I but I was out of my league thinking I even had a shot with him.

"Rin, oh dear god Taisho told me what was going on. Are you ok, do you need anything?" My aunt said as she was inspecting my body which for once didn't have any bruises or scratches or anything wrong with it.

I nodded to her to let her know I was alright.

"Oh thank god. Sesshomaru thank you so much for saving her." Izayoi said as she was holding me in a hug and not letting me go which I didn't mind she was the closest thing I had to a mother now.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said. I did wonder if that was the only word he knew but after he spoke to his father I knew his vocabulary was very good.

"Ok Rin I have a room ready for you it is actually between the boys room so they can help you if you need anything ok. Come let me show you." Aunty grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her to the second floor not letting me have time to look around once we passed a set a doors she told me that it was Inuyasha's room. They were painted red which was really the only color he like to wear. Then next as my room she said but pulled me from them to show me Sesshomaru's room doors so she knew I was able to find both of them if I needed. His were white with a purple trimming and they had the moon symbol on them. Was really nice when you looked at it.

We finally went into my room and it was bigger than I was expecting and it was my favorite colors Green and Brown it was just like I was outside. My bed was a flowery with each flower being a different color. There was herbology desk set up in the corner with fresh herbs growing.

I looked an aunty "your mother left me those things when she died and I decided to keep them for you in case you ever needed them. I been doing my best to keep it as up to date as I could but I'm not as good as you or your mother."

I was so touched that I started to cry and just hugged my aunt it was the first thing I ever got that was my mothers. Everything was either thrown out after she died or burned. Even old photos were burned but the few pictures I was able to keep in my backpack.

"My dear I have always thought of you as a daughter, so please never hesitate to come and talk to me ok." She held me so tenderly and I just held on her like she was the last true piece of my mother.

KNOCK, KNOCK, the sound came from the door and Sesshomaru was there with my bag.

I ran and grabbed it from him and looked inside real quick for the pictures of my mother and me. I ran over to the table and placed them there because that was my mother and this is what she loved to do. Even if my father didn't.

**Yep I'm going to end it there so I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon but I really do need to get West meets East going again I just kind of put myself in a hard place on that story and having a hard time trying to figure out a few things for the direction I want to go in but I kept writing this story at work and felt it was time to share it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter is here finally.

I hope you enjoy this chapter I have kind of did a lot of detail on what changes have happened in the life of Sesshomaru and Rin. I hope you enjoy.

A big thank you to all of those that have reviews and added to me as a favorite. I feel so happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

000000000000000000000000000000

Rin's POV

I have been at the Taisho mansion now for 6 months, my father has been sent to jail on a One Million dollar bail which no one will pay for him and his own accounts have been frozen so he couldn't use his own money.

I was happy he couldn't get to me but I still felt sad and sorry for my father.

Inuyasha said I was nuts to feel anything for my father but Izayoi said it was completely normal to feel for one's parent even if they had done many bad things.

"It was all a part of being a human" she would say to me.

Since being with my Aunt Izayoi she was the closest thing to a mother I had. I was so thankful for her because she was so warm and welcoming. Sweet and always happy no matter what.

Which I think brought out the best in everyone in the house. Even the so cold Sesshomaru, even I knew the truth now about him. He acted cold and callus to everyone at school but at home he helped his step mother ever second he could. He had a very gentle side that no one at school knew.

Also, when I had my night terrors of what my father did to me and the dreams I had of my mother's death he was the first one that come to me and comfort me. He also never left me when those happened he would sleep in my bed holding my hand.

I dare to never mention this Sesshomaru to anyone outside of the house since I felt like I knew him better than everyone else and wanted to keep it that way.

Uncle and the boys built me a green house, well actually they paid and monitored the workers they paid to build me one. It was grand it was as big as someone's house and had its own koi pond in the middle with a Sakura tree that would keep blooming it seem to never die which to me was amazing. I found out it was a tree that my Aunts friend at the healing hospital had and they didn't know what to do with it and got them to bring it here for me to study and see if it had any healing properties that could enhance what we already had.

I was very proud that they in trusted me an 8th grader with such a great task. But I found out soon after that my mother started this tree from a seed and felt that I was the only one that could unlock the secrets my mother had left behind and how she created this.

My mother was a great woman I was learning little by little how amazing she was. My father never spoke of her after her death and it's still a day I will never forget since it did happen in front of me.

This was my safe place now and I filled it with every plant and flower I could now after 5 months it looked like its own jungle but it was an amazing place I was very proud of. I also have my mother's desk in here now with my own little study area.

"Rin, are you in here?" I heard my Uncle Taisho call for me at the entrance.

"Yes Uncle I'm here!" I answered back.

"Oh there you are Rin, how on earth can you stay in here it's so humid and hot." I started to giggle Taisho was his usually tall self and was fanning himself with his shirt to try to cool off.

"It's my happy place uncle you know that." I said smiling for the great demon that has made me part of his pack as his ward.

"Well child I'm afraid I need you to come to the house, the judge is here to get your testimony against your father." He looked at me with a worried look.

I knew this was the day that was happing and why I had fled to my forest.

I nodded and got up as I followed Uncle out into the cool February air. Which was a big different then my forest in my green house. There was snow on the ground now and it was cold but it felt nice to me. I found that temperatures didn't bug me too much but I was nowhere near what the demons could do I still needed coats every now and then.

In the big White mansion called Taisho Manner. Inside the floors were white and blue marble with white walls that were covered by years and years of the Taisho clan. It was sometimes intimidating but I got used to it after I learned who they were and what they did.

"Oh Rin there you are, I was worried we would never find you" My aunt was smiling at me like always happy and warm.

"Sorry to worry you, I was a bit caught up with my studies in the Green house." I said giving her my best smile which was still hard since I use to never smile.

"Find anything new?"

"No still the same old same old. One day I will be able to figure it out." I said as happily as I could for my aunt.

"Well the Judge is here already I showed him to the formal living room Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are keeping him company." She said and I could see the worry in her eye just putting the two bothers together was kind of a scary thought sometimes.

We walled to the formal living room and it was set in the traditional Victorian style do to my Aunts request. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting on one couch across a coffee table was..

"Oh there you are, I'm Judge Roberson I'm been appointed to see over your fathers case." He said as he held his hand out to me to shake and I did as I introduced myself. "I'm Rin Terry please to meet you."

He was very tall almost as tall as Taisho and that was pushing 6' 5" at least. He had striping on his cheeks as well showing me he was also a demon. His hair was a dark black almost like mine but he had Purple eyes that were quite interesting to me. They showed warmth but felt like they could read through you if you ever told a lie.

"I know this will be hard for you but I will allow you one person to stay with you. I can tell these boys seem to care a great deal about your safety. But I can't have everyone stay as I ask you questions on what your father did." He looked around as he said that.

"Sesshomaru will you stay with me?" I asked I could see the smiles on my Aunt and Uncles face as I asked him to stay. Really I knew if I choose Inuyasha he would talk and make this event harder on me.

"hn" was all he said was enough to make me calmer. I have learned his own little language he seemed to have for himself and himself alone.

"Ok we will give you the space, if you don't mind I will bring some beverages soon if that is alright." My aunt said as she was shoving Inuyasha out of the room with Taisho right behind him.

"Of course just knock before you enter the room is all I ask Mrs. Taisho."

"Surtantly, I will be back soon with the drinks." She left the room and closed the French doors behind her. But I could still hear Inuyasha yelling

"Why does she always ask for Sesshomaru, he's an asshole!" I could her a good thud I'm guessing my uncle hit him on the head.

"Maybe because you're a loud mouth and need to accept things with grace" Taisho said a bit hushed from the doors.

I just started to giggle thinking about the show that was going on outside those doors. But I went and sat next to Sesshomaru and I felt better. I have found that being near him was calming for me and I haven't told anyone. But I really like Sesshomaru and how much he had done for me.

"Ok now let's get started. Rin I will be recording this so we can use it during the actual hear okay." Judge Robertson said as he put a recorder on the table and pressed record as I nodded in agreement.

"Could you please state your name and birthday please?"

"My name is Rin Marie Terry, I was born November 26, 1990."

0000000000000000000000000000

In the Kitchen

"Love do you think Rin and Sesshomaru make a cute couple?" Izayoi said to her Mate as she was poring the water into the glasses.

"Dear I think it is too soon to think that way."

"Really, Sesshomaru never acted protective till he brought Rin back to life." She looked up to think if her step son had ever shown any kind of protective instink before.

"I don't know my dear mate I just don't want to push them if they are destined to be together. But I will say I would more then happily accept Rin as my actual daughter." He said as he went to hold his lovely Mate.

"Me too, I just hate the life she has had to live up until now." She placed her head on her mates chests and held him in a loving embrace."

"You better get the drinks to them before the water is warm." Taisho said interrupting the tender moment.

"Yep, I will see you after k" She kissed her mate on his marking which were a tender area for demons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru's POV

Judge Roberson kept asking Rin questions that I could see her tense up when she had to rethink those horrible memories.

At night she would scream in her sleep and the only thing that seem to help was me being next to her.

I didn't mind being next to her, I was finding I rather liked it no matter what she was doing. I would often just keep her company in her green house. She was fun to watch when she was in the zone of her healing studies. I would often smile at her when I knew she or anyone else could see me.

"Rin I need to know exactly, what were your father's triggers of why he would hurt you?"

She tensed badly to this question. I wanted to hold her to help calm her down but I didn't know what I should do, and I couldn't hold her hand right now. I would not let anyone see how tender I was with her in private.

"He didn't have "triggers" it was more of it was just me. He would often say he hated that I was born."

She took a deep breath and it was hard for me to even hear some of these answers but I wanted to be here for her no matter what.

"He just wanted to hurt something, I was easy to hurt since I couldn't fight back. He would be mad at me for bad grades or not having something done in the house. I was often made to do all the work in the house since during the weekends especially he would pass our drunk in his room and not wake for many hours. But I had to learn to cook young as well since he would beat me if I didn't have a warm meal ready for him when he woke up."

I could see her tears forming and could smell them as well. How I hated seeing her like this. She was so happy lately that it was intoxicating for me to see her that way. But now here she is reliving what had happened to her and I couldn't do anything to comfort her.

KNOCK KNOCK

Oh thank kami for my step mother, she came right on time.

"Come in Mrs. Taisho" Judge Robertson said as he looked to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but here are the waters I promised." She put the tray on the coffee table and looked at Rin and then at me she could see that Rin was distressed and so was I because I couldn't do anything to help Rin.

"Rin honey are you ok?" She asked seeing Rin's eyes still tear up.

"Yes aunty it's just hard to think of the old days." She said with her voice shaking more than it was a moment ago.

"Sesshomaru why don't you hold Rin's hand it will help her calm down, Right dear." Rin instantly started to blush at the suggestion and I was a bit taken back at that thought as well. But I took the opportunity to hold her hand which made Rin blush even more. She was beautiful with that blush on her cheeks I was getting used to seeing it because I would often see it at night when I would do this for her.

"Please continue I will be in the Kitchen if you need me." Izayoi said as she left.

"Are you okay Rin I can slow down if this is do hard for you." The Judge said and Rin just shook her head no.

"alright next question."

0000000000000000000000000

After the Judge Robertson was done with the testimony from Rin she fled right to her Green house and I followed her to make sure she was ok and the first thing she did was climb the Sakura tree that never seemed to die.

"Rin are you going to be ok?" I asked watching her continue to let her tears fall.

"I will once 'sniff' I calm down from that." She didn't look at me and all I could do is look at her.

Her hair was clean and smooth now. Many of the guys in our class had started making advances at her now that she was wearing girly cloths and talked and smiled. Her smile was actually my favorite thing about her, she had this smile that just lite a room up and could warm even my cold heart. That was the first thing I remember seeing the day she died and I rushed to save her.

After the school learned what her father had done to her many of those that had teased and bullied her had apologies and even now Rin's best friend was none other then Ayame from the Wolf clan. Even Koga had started to make up for what he did to her by becoming a body guard against that guys that wanted to be with her saying they had to go through him but in reality they all had to go through Koga, Inuyasha, and me as well as my father. We all had made her part of our families and would not let anyone that we didn't approve of go near her.

"Sesshomaru why did you hold my hand in front of the judge isn't that against the rules?" I just smirked at her. I had told her I had these rules if she wanted to stay near me at school.

Rule 1 never tell anyone at school what I do at home.

Rule 2 do not touch me in front of people.

Rule 3 don't act like we are close at school I didn't want to be associated with humans.

Rule 4 call me Sesshomaru-sama at school.

I know they were a bit egotistic but Rin never complained which I liked about her as well.

"Izayoi asked me to and it would be rude to go against my step mothers wishes" I said like it should be a fact of life.

"Oh I see." She looked down at that hand I was holding I knew she still felt my hand on hers like I still felt her hand in mine.

I took a seat near the roses I liked how they smelled.

I had started noticing that I would often need to be near Rin and wasn't sure why I felt so connected to her. I don't know if she also felt this way as well.

"Sesshomaru can I ask you for something?"

"What is it Rin?" She had jumped down from her forever living tree and went to her desk and brought over a clear lab beaker.

"Could you put your Venom in this so I could see the reactions it will make with some of my experiments?"

I looked up at her like she was nuts I knew for one my Venom would just eat through that glass and felt like she was asking for me to pee into something.

"I wouldn't mind just that wouldn't be able to hold it." I pointed at the weird shaped thing in her hand.

"Oh I see well if I need some of your venom could I come and get you?" She asked me with her big eyes they were still a bit red from crying but they were clear and looked like you could find yourself in her eyes.

"Of course I don't mind." I looked up at her and saw her 100 watt smile

"Thank you, I also think I have a theory of how this tree is still alive." She said and I saw her switch to her zone she was now going to be hyper and tell me everything.

"Really do tell?" I encouraged her to tell me her theory.

"Well I was thinking that the ladies before me kept calling this the Immortal tree right, well out of everything alive today what is immortal Demons!" She smiled as she talked

"I think my mother may have put Demon DNA into the tree but that is what I need to find out and I think using your Venom and maybe blood if you will allow it I can finally figure out at least one clue as to what my mother was working on."

I just smirked at her as she kept talking a million miles an hour. She was cute when she got this way and I was so happy I was the one she always told about her findings.

"I will be happy to help you Rin as long as you keep me nice and healed up during combat training."

"Deal!" She started to jump up and down. She reminded me of a little girl in kindergarten then a girl in 8th grade.

000000000000000000000000000000000

That night I heard the terrible scream coming from Rin's room but this one didn't sound like the ones from her dreams. I jumped out of bed and rushed to her room.

Rin was still on her bed but a dark figure was above her stangling her.

"Hey get off her!" I yelled as I formed my poisen whip and swong it at the man making sure not to touch Rin.

The man jumped away from Rin who had passed out but she was still breathing thank god.

"Boy out of my way" The voice said to me but I still couldn't see his face very well it was a dark night out with no moon which means Inuyasha was in his human form tonight and would be of no help.

"I will not let you lay another finger on Rin." I growled

"She deserves to die" This man was pushing my buttons way to much how dare he think that 'MY RIN' should not have a long happy life.

I whipped my poison at him again this time making contact with his black mask. My eyes widen as I recognized the man that was now in front of me.

"Kenshin how are you out?"

"I have my ways boy and my daughter is the cause of all my pain"

"She has nothing to do with your pain asshole you have done nothing but hurt MY MATE"

"Mate? Child do you have any idea what you are saying." Kenshin started mocking me.

"I know that she is worth a thousand other people in this world and is worth saving." I could feel my demon take over the heat of my changing form was coming on and I was doing my best not to loose control of my humanoid form.

"So you would take a tainted girl as your mate. You do know she is no longer a virgin right." That was where I lost all control and shifted into my true form and barked and howled at him as I hit him with my pawn sending him across the room.

At that moment my father rushed in to see what was going on.

"Sesshomaru!?" He yelled seeing me in my demon form.

I yelped and growled in our demon language to explain the situation.

My father went for Kenshin and grabbed him by the neck.

"Why the hell have you come for Rin she is a ward of my clan now. She is no longer your daughter."

I could see my father's grip tighten around that man's neck.

"Because, she is not a ward but a tainted piece of shit that couldn't keep her purity! She would be better as a whore!" He screamed back kicking my father in the head and ran for the door. I saw his movement and blocked the doorway.

"Boy if you want your mate to live I suggest you move." He pulled out a syringe and it had some kind of light green liquid in it. He inched closer to Rin and had the needle centimeters away from her.

"Sesshomaru let him go, we will have the authorities take care of him." I moved reluctantly but my demon was losing even more control with seeing Rin in any danger.

Once he was gone and fled for the front door I was able to convert back to my human form.

"Sesshomaru, why did Kenshin say Rin was your mate?" My father came over to me and looked me in my eyes.

"Because I think she is. I can't explain why but I feel a pull towards her and a need to be around her." I was a bit embarrassed at first to say this since she was human and I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to get away from here after High School but now Rin was in my life and that idea hurt me.

"Congratulations son, but now I need to know why Kenshin said she was not a virgin I can smell her purity." I nodded in agreement not sure what he why her own father would think she was impure.

I looked at her still on her bed and I went to her and laid next to her wrapping her in my arms and my mokomoko that still has not gone away after my transformation. "Father would you do anything for Izayoi no matter what she would ask you?"

"It is both a curse and a gift to find your true mate, but Rin is a gentle loving warm girl and would never ask you to do anything that would hurt you or herself. I think she will want you to have her do things for you." He came over to look at the ward of the demon clan, my mate. He brushed her hair out of her face and noticed the bruises that were forming on her neck.

"We need to take her to the Hospital can you carry her?" I nodded and took Rin into my arms and carried her down to the car.

Izayoi was in the Kitchen calling 911 already, how does she know what needs to be done? She saw us pass with Rin still passed out in my arms and she started to cry.

"Dear she is alive we are going to take her to the Hospital to have her checked up on." She nodded to my father in understanding and started to talk to the police over the phone.

"Is she okay?" I heard my brother from his dark hiding spot he would go when he was in his human form.

"Yes just barely" I answered looking down on the girl I have gotten so close to her such a short time.

Rin was my mate that much I knew and I could feel it and didn't feel upset about it. But she was human they felt it differently and could deny us. Rin had the right to say 'no' to me and leave me behind. I put my trust into my father's words on what kind of girl she was. Rin was kind and gentle, loving and beautiful both inside and out.

"Sesshomaru lets hurry and get her to the hospital then we can think and discuss what has happened."

I nodded to my old man and ran for the car that was waiting for us out front still holding the most precious woman I have ever known in my arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you like this chapter of How much can we handle. I think I did a good job on this and I know they are still young while they are learning things but I want them to be masters of what they do before they are adults.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter just a filler more than anything so if you don't like this one I don't blame you but I promise more drama is to come.

I do not own Inuyasha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I couldn't stand it anymore they kept holding me back. Why? I needed to be next to her I was not going to wait in the damn waiting room.

I was about to kill the nurses and doctors that were taking Rin from my arms when we got to the hospital. My father had to hold me back and do anything he could to keep me calm.

I kept pacing the waiting room doing exactly as this damn name stated waiting to hear that Rin was okay.

My father had let the doctors that he would like them to do a vaginal check of any sign of rape of sexual use. Hearing him tell that doctor that made me want to hunt down her father again. That bastard was no father to Rin at all. He was just a piece a shit that my Rin had to deal with for far too long.

"Sesshomaru please sit down your making me sick watching you pace like that." My father grumbled at my attitude.

"No I need to keep moving" I told him and kept that pacing going back and forth back and forth. God this damn room was not big enough I needed a bigger room.

I could see my father lean against the back of the seat he was in crossed his arm over his chest and looked at the ceiling. I know he was feeling like me but had better control. Rin was like his daughter, I have seen their relationship unfold more while she lived with us. I guess I'm the one that should be more shocked that I never saw her as a sister but I now know why I need to be around her all the time. My demon has felt and found its mate but the logical part of me was still not sure this was a good thing.

I know my father doesn't see it that way but he was strong and already a high class member of the demon society unlike me I was not even old enough to really have a place yet. If I were to take Rin as mine to quickly I know I would be seen as a human lover and never given the chance to prove I was as strong and smart as my father or even more.

"Mr. Taisho." Finally a doctor came through the doors and my father and I were in front of the doctor in second.

"Is Rin okay?" My father asked.

"She is fine, she just had a lack of oxygen when the man tried to strangle her. She is stable and we check for the evidence of any rape and saw none she is still a virgin." That doctor looked at my father who sighed deeply.

"May I see her now?" I asked not wanting to hear anymore but be by her side.

"Yes she is room 311 right now, go ahead young man." The doctor moved aside for me to get through the doors and I ran for her room.

000000000000000

"I may only be a half demon but I think your son has already found his mate?"

"He has but I still don't think he knows how lucky he is, but he will have to surrender his selfish wants." Taisho said as he watched his son leave.

0000000000000000000

"305, 307, 309, finally 311" I said as I opened the door slowly I could smell Rin in this room. As I opened the door more the room was dim, just enough light to see where you were going but not enough to keep you awake.

I started to see the hospital bed that was in the room and it was covered in white sheets and blankets as I walked more I could see Rin's sleeping face come into view. She still looked that same as always. Peaceful as if she was not about to be killed just a few hours earlier.

There was still a heart monitor on I'm guessing just in case even though she was stable. Also an IV was in her left arm. I hated seeing her connected to machines.

Kami was a cruel man, here laid the kindest, warmest, gentlest being ever and he causes her so much pain. I swear if I ever meet him I would kill him for causing Rin to have such a cruel life.

I grabbed a chair and put it next to her bed and held her hand like I did night after night to help her. This was the only thing I could think I could do for her. Her small hand always seem to fit in my hand so perfectly.

"I swear from this day forward I will protect you better Rin. I will give you everything you deserve if it be with me or not." I spoke my promise hoping she could hear me. But she didn't budge but I will keep my promise to her if she knows it or not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the hospital everything went back to normal. Day by day, week by week, month by month. Everyone passed to go to high school and high school was no different than any other.

Sesshomaru kept his promise he made to Rin that day in the hospital and everyone in the school knew that they were not to do anything to Rin anymore he would rip their head off. Everyone noticed how Sesshomaru only had a soft spot for her and many wondered what that was about.

Rin didn't really seem to notice but it seemed like the rules he gave her were no longer in effect since he would often touch her in school with and hand on her shoulder or even a quick hug when no one was watching.

Rin continued her study on her mother's tree and still couldn't figure out to much of how her mother created it or how it would help in the healing arts.

Rin also started to take some self-defense classes do to the order of her uncle he wanted to make sure if her father ever showed up again Rin could defend him off at least long enough for Sesshomaru or himself even Inuyasha could get there to help her out.

Life was good for a long time. Sesshomaru still didn't move any more on the relationship that he wanted to have with Rin but he knew he needed her to choose. No matter what she did he would always be there for her but he hope that it was him she would choose.

Senior year was coming. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the most excited but Rin on that first day was not that happy.

"Rinny what is wrong?" Inuyasha said noticing the long face that was now on his sotto sister's face.

"Nothing, just wishing for something" Rin sighed

"What Wish?" Inuyasha dug deeper curious.

"I wish my mother was here to see me start this year." She said looking out the window in the Bentlee they were in that takes them to school every day.

"I'm sure she is watching over you right now smiling that you have made it this far." Sesshomaru assured her not wanting to see his Rin sad.

"I know just miss her." Rin said with a small smile to the one demon in this whole world she felt lucky to be around.

"So Sesshomaru are you finally going to ask Kagura out this year. You know she has been wanting to be yours since 8th grade." Inuyasha said knowing that he would see Kagura all over Sesshomaru again this year.

"Why would I want to go out with her?" Sesshomaru said.

"Because you said at one point that she would be the only girl you would and it's our senior year last chance to get her."

"Hn" Sesshomaru thought about it but since he found Rin was his mate he never gave it a second thought to go out with anyone.

"Ask her out." Rin said smiling at him being supportive of his happiness little did she know.

"Really will you be ok with that Rin?" He looked at her a bit shocked.

"Ya, you should be happy." She smiled her brilliant smile at him.

Sesshomaru just felt his heart hurt. If only she knew what she was saying to him.

"Hn" was is only answer as they pulled up to the high school and started to get out to see the last year before college.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's been while and I'm not that happiest with this chapter but I needed to speed up the time frame so this really is a filler so I can start in a new area. I promise to get more into the relationship and drama soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone yes I am back for the time being it has been a crazy life for me but now that things are getting back to normal I hope that I get to write more chapters for you to enjoy.

**Another day of School**

I didn't know how I felt anymore. Was I happy for Sesshomaru or was I jealous of Kagura. I wanted what she had but also I loved Sesshomaru enough that I wanted him happy no matter what.

I was in biology right now learning how the blood veins worked with those that held venom in their bodies. This was how Sesshomaru's body was wired. He was able to produce this kind of venom I have seen him do it many times while training.

I have even studied Sesshomaru's venom first hand it was by far the most deadly in the world. My uncle named him well. But now to learn how he can produce a whip out of that said venom and still able to store that venom in his body was amazing. He was amazing with how he spoke walked and fought I wish I was as strong as him sometimes.

"Rin are you listening!" The teacher screamed at me.

"Sorry, what was the questions" Damn it was I caught daydreaming again.

"Ms. Rin would you please answer the question of how the Heart is able to withstand the venom on a demon?"

I answered with no problem as always even if I do daydream I am a book worm and with me doing self-study the classes at school are very easy for me. I just wish I could stay home so I didn't have the whole class stare at me when I was finished answering. I just sat down and breathed out and just hung my head.

Behind me I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn to see Sesshomaru behind me as he has been since I moved in with his family.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked in a low voice and I just nodded not wanting to let him know that reason I was not paying attention was due to me thinking about him.

The school day ended I was sitting on the arena bleachers with Ayame who has become my best friend. She use to be one of the wolves that would tease me endlessly but after the accident we found that we had a lot in common and she was fun to be around.

Also since our school was made up of those with extra special gifts we didn't have a football team or anything like that we had fighting tournaments every quarter and the guys were here working out and sparing with each other and I was always asked to be around since I could heal any major injury that could happen.

Ayame just hung out with me because her mate Koga was here. The one that did kill me but I forgave him long ago and since Ayame is around a lot Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have become friends with him. Well after Sesshomaru nearly killed him for what he did to me I don't think I will forget that ever.

"So who do you think will come in 2nd this year?" Ayame asked me cheerful as ever.

"Why second? I thought we should see who will be first?"

"Ya, right I don't think that Sesshomaru will ever be defeated"

I giggle thinking that he has been first the last 3 years.

"True I can't say he can lose if he even wanted to."

"Hey I have a bit of a personal question only because it's our last year and it has been driving me crazy for the last 3 years."

"What is it?" I giggle at how Ayame was acting like she never asked me personal questions. I started to take a drink of my water when she started to ask her question.

"Are you and Sesshomaru you know doing it?"

I spat out my water at this question

"Ayame are you crazy Sesshomaru likes Kagura not me. He would never be with a human you know that. We just live together and plus he thinks of me as his little sister nothing more."

"I don't think so I think he likes you not Kagura the way he is always around you and worries for you only it a big give away."

"Ayame you're just delusional as ever."

Sesshomaru POV

Rin thinks I see her as a sister. Yet the wolf girl was right I do like Rin more than like I love her I can't stand being away from. I started asking her to come to my trainings on false information to be a healer on hand.

I would never think all this would back fire. I may end up losing my mate if this keeps going on maybe I can get Ayame to ask Rin more and see how she feels about me.

No I can't even let anyone know that she I my mate not while we are school. Damn it I wish I could just come out and tell her so maybe she can tell me she loves me and this will be all over.

"I hate demon law right now" I said out lout so frustrated that I was looking for a new victim to spar with to get the rest of this rage out of me.

"Inuyasha you and me!" Perfect my little brother he needed a beating for even bringing up Kagura this morning. I will make sure you pays for even getting Rin to agree that I with the wind demon was even a good idea.

"Ok I'm going to be number 1 this year" He got ready to fight we both were well trained with swords now because of our father. But I know I was better only because I didn't need additional help from my sword I had my whip that was my actual weapon of choice.

Rin's POV

"Oh dear the brothers are at it again." Ayame said as she took a bit of her rice ball I made for us.

"I wonder what Inuyasha did this time to get Sesshomaru so mad?" I started to watch the 2 brothers that have become my own family go at each other and I saw that Sesshomaru was mad it was very hard to see if you didn't study him like I did.

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru only rights like that when he is mad."

"How do you know that?" Ayame looked at me as if I just grew a second head

"I can tell by how he moves when he is enjoying the battle he is graceful when he is mad or aggravated his moves are more forced." I kept my eyes on Sesshomaru's movement every time he swung his sword I could see him forcing the sword more towards Inuyasha then this normal dance he would have with is sword.

"You love him don't you Rin?" Ayame got my attention with that question. "Oh come on Rin just spill the beans already I know you love him the way you only look at him and not any of the other boys in our class."

"Please don't repeat this news to anyone." I asked pleading to my best friend.

"Never but you do don't you."

"More than I could ever say. I love him more because he was the one that saved me from my father and also from my nightmares." I said as I looked back at the amazing demon that I know I could never have.

Sesshomaru

"What the hell is up with you today Sesshomaru"

"What do you mean?" I started to walk over to the wall to take a drink of water as my half-brother was bent over breathing hard. I wish I could kill him but then my father, step mother and even Rin would not want me around anymore.

I didn't care about everyone but Rin she was the one I didn't want scared of me.

"I'm talking about the beating you just gave me I know when your pissed and when you're just wanting a good work out." Inuyasha said as he kept breathing hard between his words.

"No reason?" I lied I would never tell my brother what the reason was.

"Bull WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME!" Inuyasha growled at me

"Just don't meddle" was all I said as I turned and walked to the locker room.

Outside the car was already waiting for us and Rin was still talking to Ayame who I was guessing was coming over for dinner as she usually did.

"Oh Sesshomaru is everything ok?" I looked at Rin trying to figure out why she would even ask me that questions.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering your spar with Inuyasha was not a normal one so I just wanted to make sure you're not mad anymore."

"Now Rin how would you know that?" I asked trying to be teasing but failing as I was good at hiding my emotions and not really letting them out.

"Your fighting style changes" she bluntly said as if unfazed by anything which again I was not a smooth talker.

"Hn" was all I said and got in the car. Shortly after Rin and Ayame got in the car as well the back seats where facing each other Rin and Ayame took the seats in the middle facing the back window and I was sitting facing the front. A min later my brother joined us and the driver took off back to our house.

Ok I know it has been a long time and trust me I am so sorry *bowing low*. Work has been insane and then I was looking at moving and now I'm about to go on a trip. I have had next to know time to just myself and now that I do I am writing the stories out again.

I really hope you like the story so far I kept getting a lot of followers during this time of absents and I hope I keep this going. Thank you again for all those that love my story.

Please review and tell me how you like it so far I will try to update again tomorrow.


End file.
